The specification relates to three dimensional (“3D”) graphical overlays for a three dimensional heads-up display unit (“3D HUD”) of a vehicle.
Vehicles may be equipped with a heads-up display unit (“HUD”). Drivers may interact with people who are not in their vehicle. For example, a driver may be in a vehicle and interacting with another person who is located many miles away.